


Peter to the Rescue

by Dearest_Captain_1943



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And really klutzy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, I'm ignoring Civil War, M/M, Multi, Peter has his work cut out for him, SpideyShield - Freeform, Steve and Bucky are adorably terrible, Stucky - Freeform, winterspider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Captain_1943/pseuds/Dearest_Captain_1943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is tasked with taking care of America's favorite super soldiers, who always seem to know how to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone were to ask Peter how he ended up in this situation, he’d have no idea what to tell them. He would guess that it started around the time that he’d moved in with the Avengers. It was like there had been some tacit agreement amongst the others that Peter would be in charge of wrangling the two painfully oblivious supersoldiers. Most days, they were fine. But, there were other days that it felt like Peter was in charge of raising two muscular, overgrown toddlers that didn’t know how to listen at all. They were in the military for God’s sake, they should be used to taking orders. It wasn’t until Bucky started telling Peter stories about when they were younger that he began to really understand what their problem was. They didn’t have any self control. None at all.  
Today, Peter was suspicious of the two of them. The pair had been quiet all morning. Too quiet. They were plotting against him. That was the only thing that even made sense at this point. He stood behind them, looking back and forth as he tried to figure out what was going on. Steve was sketching away, his feet in Bucky’s lap while the brunet watched TV.  
It hadn’t been this quiet since the morning the two of them had decided they were going to wash their own clothes for a change. Long story short, soap bubbles were everywhere. Tony had to go and buy a new washer dryer because even he couldn’t fix what the two of them had done to that poor machine. Steve and Bucky weren’t allowed anywhere near the new one.  
Don’t get him wrong, Peter loved these two. Seven times out of ten, they were adorable and sweet. Bucky was a little scary at first, but once he got comfortable he was just like another Steve. Peter didn’t mind spending time with them when they weren’t breaking something expensive, or couldn’t figure out how to work something. Steve was a hugger, and a good one at that. Bucky liked to sit down and listen to every little problem that Peter could think of. They still hadn’t caught up on all the movies they’d missed over the years, meaning Peter got to be the one to see their faces when they did watch one of the greats. They were both genuinely good people, and Peter was lucky to have them in his life, but right now, they were scaring him.  
Slowly, he lowered himself onto the adjoining couch, not taking his eyes off the two of them. Steve was too busy to notice him, but Bucky wasn’t. He turned his head and caught Peter’s eyes, studying the teenager’s face before raising an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“What?” Peter echoed, pursing his lips. 

“You got a look on your face.” Bucky replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I don’t have a look on my face. You have a look on your face.”

“That’s because you-” He paused and sighed. “Nevermind.” 

Steve looked up from his sketchbook at that, looking at Bucky, then at Peter. “You do have a look.”

“Thank you! God, the kid is looking at me like I lost my mind.” Bucky said, patting the blonde's leg.

Peter let out an overdramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. “You two are just being quiet. It’s freaking me out.” 

Steve and Bucky turned to look at each other. Peter hated when they did this. It was like they could have an entire conversation without even saying on word. It only took a few seconds before Steve dropped his head back down to his sketch and Bucky turned back to the TV. “We don’t know what you're talking about.” Bucky said, nonchalantly. 

Peter kept staring before letting out a loud sigh. “I don’t like this. You two are going to end up breaking something, and then I’m going to be the one to get in trouble for it.”

“We’re not going to break anything. You just need to relax.” The older of the two replied, turning to look at Peter again. “We’re just taking a day to cool off.”

Peter reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, standing up off the couch. “Fine, fine. I’m trusting you. I’m gonna go sit down in the lab with Tony for awhile. If you break something, it’s on you for a change, not me.” 

Peter left shortly after that, figuring that there was no way on Earth that they were going to hurt anything too important while he was downstairs for a couple of hours. He would go back upstairs after he was done and find the two of them exactly where he’d left them with absolutely no damage done to the surrounding area.  
That was a nice thought, but not at all what actually happened. When Peter went back upstairs, he was greeted to the smoke detector ringing loudly, and his two adorable idiots stumbling around the kitchen trying to clean up the mess they’d made while something burned on the stove top. It looked like it was just going to be one of those days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block for the longest time, then I forgot about this, but now I'm back :)

It was one in the morning. Peter was sound asleep in his bed, having a pleasant dream about science and nerdy things like that when all of a sudden, right at the good part, he was being shaken awake by his two little nightmares. Peter opened his eyes slowly and stared up at them. “What? What the hell is so important that you have to wake me up /right now/?”

 

“We need to go to the store.” Bucky spoke up.

 

“Why?”

 

“We just need to go, Peter. Don't question it.” He said, pulling the covers off of Peter. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Peter got up and got dressed. He didn't know why he had to go with them, but they were right. He wasn't going to question it. And if he didn't go with them, they’d probably burn down the grocery store.  
“Bucky, no, get out of the cart!” Peter called once they entered, grabbing the brunet’s arm as he attempted to climb into it. 

 

Bucky shook him off and huffed once he got settled in. His long legs hung out the front, and his shoulders just barely fit. “Peter, relax.”

 

“You’re going to break something or hurt yourself, and I’m not in the mood to deal with either of those things!” He protested as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why the hell are we even here.”

 

“Steve and I are binge watching House of Cards. We ran out of snacks.”

 

“It’s important.” 

 

“You two idiots woke me up in the middle of the night because you ran out of food to eat?” He asked in disbelief, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Why the hell did you bring me here then?” 

 

“We didn’t want you to feel left out!” Bucky smiled up at him. “C’mon, Petey. You can’t really be mad at us, can you?” 

 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh, mumbling softly to himself. “I can’t believe you two sometimes.” He dropped his hand away from his face. “Whatever, come on. Let’s get this over with so I can get back to sleep.” 

 

Well, a quick trip to the grocery store turned into an hour and a half of hell. They ended up buying way more than they actually needed. Not to mention the fifteen minutes Peter spent explaining to them that there wasn’t an actual part on a chicken called a nugget, and that it wasn’t anything dirty despite Bucky’s insistence that it was. He also had to talk them out of buying a whole cake for just themselves. They didn’t have a good reason, they just thought they deserved an entire cake. Bucky swore that he was going to come back for the camouflage recliner they had on displayed, but Steve had simply told him Tony would murder him in he tried to bring anything that hideous into the tower. Thank goodness it was the middle of the night, or Peter would probably have to stop them from trying to take home a free puppy. Natasha says that these two aren’t allowed within a five block radius of an animal shelter, or they’ll try to take home every single animal in there. It was cute that they both meant well, but their persistence got annoying after awhile  
By the time they got back home, Peter was completely drained. He trudged up to his room again, flopping down on his bed and passing out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, leaving Steve and Bucky awake as they finished up their little TV show. Peter would find them curled up in each other’s arms the next morning, admiring how sweet they looked when they weren’t driving him completely insane. As much as he hated to admit it, he really wouldn’t trade them in for anyone else in the whole world.


	3. Chapter 3

If Peter was asked to give an example of what real love looked like, he would immediately say the way Steve and Bucky looked at each other. When they smiled and laughed with each other, how in sync they were, it all seemed so perfect. He didn’t know whether or not either of them realized it because they still weren’t technically together. Not that it really mattered. Peter couldn’t see either one of them being with anyone else. It made him so happy to see them when they were cuddled up with one another. He wished that he could have a relationship as strong as theirs was someday.   
It’d been a particularly rainy afternoon today, and Steve had said he was feeling a little woozy. Bucky, being the mother hen he was, made sure that Steve was perfectly comfortable in bed before joining Peter out in the living room. 

“So, when’s the wedding?” Peter asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“The wedding. You’re gonna marry him one of these days. I don’t really care when it is as long as I get to be the best man.” 

 

Bucky snorted and grabbed the remote for the TV, flipping through the channels. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing going on between Steve and I.”

 

“Oh, please!” Peter retorted, sitting up and putting his book down. “You two are already practically together, neither of you have the balls to just man up and say you’re in love.”

 

“Peter, you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Like hell I don’t! If you two got together that would be like… The greatest love story in history! They would write books and movies about you guys! You’d be an inspiration!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed. “Shut up or he’ll hear you. He’s trying to sleep-”

 

“That room is totally sound proof and you know it, so start talking. C’mon, look me in the eyes and tell me you’re not head over heels for Steve Rogers.”

 

“I said shut up!” Bucky snapped again. “You know he’s got ears like a hawk, and this isn’t a conversation I wanna have with him yet.”

 

“Yet!!!”

 

“Peter, I’m serious. There’s nothing going on.” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“You two would be apart of the greatest love story in history! It’d be adorable! You could name your kids after me!”

 

“He’s too good for me, alright? He deserves someone who could give him a lot more than I ever could.” Bucky mumbled, looking down at the floor.

 

Peter stared in disbelief before grabbing one of the throw pillows. He hit Bucky over the head repeatedly with it. “James Buchanan Barnes, don’t you ever say anything like that ever again or I swear I’ll start writing him love letter and say they’re from you!”

 

Bucky batted him away and sighed. “Peter, it’s not going to happen. He just hasn’t found the right person yet.”

 

“Because that person is you! There are seven billion people in the world, and he chooses to spend his time with two people! You and me! And dammit, getting to see you two canoodling would be pretty damn cute, so get off your ass and do something about it!” Peter continued to hit him with the pillow.

 

Bucky grabbed the pillow and yanked it out of his hands. “Why do you care about this so much?”

 

“Because seeing you two happy makes me happy! And even though you guys can get pretty stupid, I look up to you two. You guys deserve each other, Buck. I think you should just tell him how you really feel because maybe one of these days, you’ll miss the opportunity to. I don’t want to see that happen.”

 

Bucky stared at him for a few moments before closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah, really. But just so you’ll shut up about all this.”

 

Peter smiled wide and threw himself at Bucky, hugging his neck tightly. “This is going to be amazing! Gosh, I can see it already.” 

 

“Just… Quiet time now, okay? I don’t want him hearing any of this.”

 

Peter nodded and hugged him for a bit longer before releasing Bucky. He stayed close to him though, leaning against him as he got back to reading his book. He couldn’t believe he’d finally convinced Bucky to do it. He was so proud of himself, and he couldn’t wait to see how everything turned out. Maybe he’d get to see them kiss for the first time, or maybe he could get a picture of how they both looked in the heat of the moment. No matter what was going to happen, Peter knew that it was going to be for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter stood in the kitchen, keeping his head low as he watched the two of them sit on the couch together. They’d been murmuring back and forth for the past few minutes, but for the life of him, he couldn’t tell what it was about. He narrowed his eyes a little when Bucky glanced over at him. If this wasn’t what he thought it was about, Peter was going to scream. They looked like they were too far apart to be talking about their feelings, but at the same time, they looked too intense to be talking about anything else. It was confusing and made his head hurt.   
Then, all in one moment, Steve was throwing his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Bucky just laughed and hugged him back, casting another glance at Peter, who felt like he was about to pass out from pure happiness. He ran out of the kitchen and threw himself on top of the two, hugging them both tightly. 

“I knew it! I knew you guys would get together! Now you can have little supersoldier babies and name them all after me! I get to be the godfather, right?! I can watch them while you guys have date night!” 

Bucky and Steve were both taken back by the sudden outburst, but gladly pulled Peter into their embrace. “How about you give us a little time to settle in before jump into all that stuff, Pete.” Steve said with a small chuckle.

“But… But… Babies!” Peter cried, clinging onto the two tighter. “And the wedding! We need to start planning that, too!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and snorted. “No wedding anytime soon. I hate to disappoint you. We’re just dating.”

Peter let out a loud whine and wiggled his way in between them. “You two are no fun.”

Steve smiled and rested his head on top of Peter’s. “Why do we need kids when we have you? It’s like the same thing.”

“I’m a teenager! They aren’t the same thing!” He protested, looking up at the Captain with a pout. “And half the time, I’m the one taking care of you two.” 

“And where would we be without our little Peety-Weety?” Bucky teased, nuzzling the side of Steve’s head. 

“I’m practically an adult, mister! I demand to be treated as one!”

“An adult, huh?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, sir. An adult.”

Bucky looked up at Steve and grinned before digging his fingers into Peter’s sides, causing the younger man to squeal loudly at the feeling , squirming underneath Bucky’s hands. Steve soon caught onto this and began tickling Peter as well, making him laugh even louder as he tried to push and kick them away. Eventually they did stop, and it didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep on their laps. Bucky stroked his fingers lazily through Peter’s hair while pressing soft kisses to Steve’s lips. Eventually, they both fell asleep together in that position, smiling to themselves as they both drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

They’d been officially together now for about six months, and Peter absolutely loved it. Even though they had each other, they still made room for Peter in their relationship. They could be watching a movie with Peter strewn across their lap, spending the night cooking dinner together like a little family, or laying in bed on a lazy Sunday morning. Every moment just seemed filled with so much love and content. Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen two people so in love with each other. There were nights where he would come out to see the two of them slow dancing in the living room, their eyes closed as they listened to music from when they were kids. Peter would watch quietly for a few moments before ducking back into his room, not wanting to pull them out of whatever fantasy they were stuck in together.   
They still had a few rough spots now and again. Bucky wasn’t the easiest person to get along with sometimes, and occasionally they got into arguments. It was nights like that one of them would wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares. They always tried their hardest not to fight because of that sole reason. It was never their intention to purposely hurt each other. Peter admired them for that. He hoped that they would stay together for the rest of their lives. He hoped that they would still get into trouble, and that he would be around to bail them out of it.  
Today was just like any other day. Peter was quietly dozing off while Steve and Bucky watched a movie. He vaguely felt one of them shift from their spot and opened his eyes to see Bucky kneeling in front of Steve. He shot up at the sight with a quiet gasp, looking between the two of them. Neither of them seemed to notice, they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. Bucky gently took Steve’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. Peter bit his lip and fought of the urge to squeal in excitement, not wanting to ruin the moment between these two. 

“You know I love you more than anything, Stevie.” Bucky began quietly, not taking his eyes off of Steve’s. “You’ve been my best friend for… God knows how long, and you’ve given me so much. I don’t think I could ever repay you for everything you’ve given up for me. The life we have together is amazing, and I’m glad that I have you in my life. I don’t know what the future has in store for us, but I do know that I would gladly go through all the pain, and suffering of the past just to catch a glimpse of the blue of your eyes. Your smile is the light of my life. You are the reason that I’m still alive today. I didn’t think my life could get any better until I had the chance to wake up beside you every morning. I wouldn’t trade that sight for anything else in the whole world. I need you in my life, and that’s why I’ve made the decision to ask you to be with me for the rest of it.” He paused and laughed quietly. “Til the end of the line, right? That’s why I want you to marry me, Steve. It doesn’t matter where we are today, or tomorrow, hell, even a year from now. We could be living in a box for all I care. If I have you by my side, I know that it’ll be okay. So… What do you say?”

Steve made a soft noise, blinking away a few tears that had formed in his eyes. Slowly, he began to nod. “Yeah… I will.” He whispered before he practically threw himself into Bucky’s arms, hugging the brunette as tight as he possibly could. 

Bucky laughed and smiled, hugging him back and burying his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. “I don’t have a ring. This was kinda a spur of the moment kinda thing. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“I don’t care.” Steve whispered back, pulling away to look at him. “All that matters is that we’re doing this.” 

Bucky nodded back and kissed him deeply, reaching up to cup Steve’s cheek. Peter, not being able to contain it any longer, jumped right into their embrace, wiggling himself in between them. “I get to help plan the wedding! And I wanna be in it too!”

Bucky just laughed and shook his head, readjusting so that he could hold both Steve and Peter. “We’ll start figuring out those details later on. Don’t think too far ahead. But don’t worry, Pete. We’ll get there soon.”


	6. Which One of You is Wearing the Dress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever tried blotting out the shitty punctuation and grammar you used to write with over a year ago? I have. Anyways, I'm back, and ready to start writing again. Would you guys be interested in being able to DM me ideas of stories you'd like to read? I'm trying to prepare myself for college writing courses, and figured this would be a good place to start. Anyways, enjoy the long awaited chapter of this fanfic I forgot about.

“It doesn’t have to be immediately. I think you’re rushing this more than we should.”

“No, shush, shut up, do not speak those words to me again,” Peter replied, glaring at Bucky from across the couch. “Steve’s not here, so I’m the captain now.”

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, “He’s not gonna be gone long. You act like he’s gone off to war. Don’t you have friends you could hang out with?”

“I have no time for friends outside of you two monsters. Besides, who would keep you company if I wasn’t here.” Bucky opened his mouth up to respond, but Peter continued. “Why would I want to be anywhere else in the world now, when I could be spending my free time with my second favorite person?”

“Woah, woah, woah. Second? I’m your second favorite person? Is Steve bribing you or something?”

“Who said Steve was my favorite?”

“Don’t say that, he’d be crushed if he wasn’t.”

“So you agree that Steve is my favorite?” Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“Steve is everyone’s favorite person. It’d be hypocritical for me to say different because he’s my favorite person.”

Peter gasped and pouted. “What about me?”

“Nuh uh, if I’m not your favorite person, then you are not mine.”

“Well, technically speaking, if Steve is everyone’s favorite person, then the true honor lies with being someone’s second favorite person.”

Bucky smiled and laughed. “Steve is so unbelievably important to me, that he automatically takes the place of my top ten favorite people.”

With that, Peter screeched and lunged across the couch. He snatched a pillow up and pelted Bucky with it. “I’M CONSTANTLY MAKING SURE YOU DON’T DIE FROM DOING STUPID STUFF! I AT LEAST DESERVE THE NUMBER TWO SPOT!” 

Bucky grabbed at Peter’s wrists in an attempt to disarm him. “Okay, okay, fine! You can have it!” He ripped the the pillow from Peter’s hands and tossed it to the side, wrestling him down and pinning him to the couch. They were both a little breathless from the tussle, their faces only a couple inches apart.

Peter’s heart fluttered a little, not really able to fully process what was actually happening. He let his eyes fall shut as he relaxed into Bucky’s grip and slowly tilted his chin up a little, brushing their lips together for a brief moment. It felt as though the world froze around them. The only things that felt real to him now were Bucky, and his own heart pounding in his chest. He whimpered a little before pushing his lips against Bucky’s, kissing him hard, and, to his surprise, he could feel Bucky kissing back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! If any of you happen to have Kik, you can stop by the group chat and leave some ideas of stories you'd like to see, or any ideas that you'd like to see in a future chapter or story, you can use the tag #MarvelFanGroup to join. Come by and say hi if you feel like it ;) This one's kinda short because I don't have too much time today, but I wanted to get this out.

It only lasted for a few brief moments before both of them yanked away from each other. Bucky pushed himself off the couch and walked across the room, his right hand shakily running through his hair. Peter pulled a pillow over his face and held it tight, the shame quickly settling over him when the realization finally hit him. 

“We can’t tell him.” Bucky stated after several long heartbeats had passed. “We can’t hurt him like that.”

Peter peaked out from under the pillow, “We can’t not tell him. H-He deserves to know. It wouldn’t be fair if we just lied-”

“It’s not lying if we don’t tell him.” 

“Bucky, I can’t do that to him, I can’t.” Peter protested.

“I can’t lose him. Not after all we’ve been through. He’d hate me.”

Peter slowly sat up, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of it. “He could never hate you… He’d hate us if we didn’t tell him… I don’t want to hide anything from him. It was a mistake. If we both tell him then he can’t get upset. He’ll understand, Bucky.”

Bucky had always been a person who was hard to get a read off of. In certain situations he just seemed to lock up tighter than Fort Knox. Peter usually prided himself on his ability to understand what was going on in people’s heads, but Bucky just had this look painted on his face that set Peter on edge. His usual kind, grey eyes had been turned to steel. His jaw was clenched, and his shoulders were tensed up. Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or kill someone… It was oddly beautiful. 

“Okay. Fine, we’ll tell him.” Bucky concluded, his eyes not losing the pained edge as he met Peter’s eyes once again.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Good… Good.” He murmured quietly, hugging the pillow tightly to his chest.

Everything felt so off right now and he hated it. What had always seemed so harmonious had been tainted by a small, yet devastating mistake. He didn’t even want to think about how Steve would take the news, the look in his eyes when they tell him what had happened. How will he react? What will he say? These thoughts only drove the hurt deeper into Peter’s heart. Only time will tell, he guessed. He just prayed that Steve would forgive both of them. But… What if he didn’t?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this, but the idea of it was too cute to ignore.


End file.
